Sho Minazuki
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Tsukiyomi Sho summon Tsukiyomi and takes its weapon, then slashes towards into the opponent. It can be used to intercept opponents' projectiles. How far you send Tsukiyomi goes is dependent on how long you charges it. Side B - Survival Knife Sho throws out a combat knife at the opponent. The knife have a long distance and dose 5% of damage. The knife can’t break a shield whom. Up B - Izayoi Sho slash upward into the opponents twice. The slashes does major damage and has good knockback. The grounded version of this move has vertical knockback at the beginning of the move, while the air version has strong horizontal knockback, being a solid edge-guarding move due its high base knockback. Down B - Drain Sho use his persona to grab the opponents. Once catch, you'll use this special to curse them and drain health from them, damaging them while healing himself. When used either in front or behind an opponent, it will always inflict damage. Final Smash - God And Demon Annihilation Sho crosses his swords above himself with arms close together, then slams them down in front of him, planting them and hitting his opponent if they happen to be close enough. After getting hit, the opponent will slowly get lifted a bit far and above Sho. Dark energy via portal below Sho with the use of Tsukiyomi's command bombards the opponent in the form of dark spikes as Sho makes a maniacal gesture. As the screen is filled with darkness, the opponent slowly falls down, and Tsukiyomi then reaps them with its scythe, breaking the screen. Tsukiyomi then gestures with its scythe causing the darkness to shatter away and finish the opponent, and revealing Sho with his back shown and arms crossed, standing alongside Tsukiyomi. The move has full startup invincibility, but is slow to come out. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Altus Category:Male Category:Human Category:Anti Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Sword Wielders Category:Persona User Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate